


Everyone's a Hero in Their Own Story

by BlakeStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Loss, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Random & Short, Revenge, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: Zemo finds his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** no rights owned.
> 
> This is my first 100 word story. And I actually like it. I hope you do too.

He stood there in the rubble and remains of the city. Sokovia was a wasteland now. When the island fell from the sky it toppled and demolished everything within a few miles. The Avengers were saving the world while unknowingly destroying another. After that, they all simply went home.  
He had spent days searching for them. Days spent digging, nights spent without sleep. He swore that he wasn't leaving without them. Now he wished he hadn't. He stared at his family's lifeless body. 

"I will Avenge you." Zemo spoke for the first time in days. "I will make this right."


End file.
